1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electric vehicles and more specifically to electric bicycles and boards for use in water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paddle boards, boogie boards, and the like are popular for recreational activities in the water. Some people may also like to use bicycles to get to the water. However, it may be difficult to transport a paddle board, boogie board, or other equipment when traveling on a bicycle. When reaching a body of water, the bicycle may need to be locked up while using the paddle board or boogie board in the water. If it is desired to take the bicycle onto the water, some floatation systems may be available, but it is not possible to use the bicycle as an apparatus for paddle boarding or other similar recreational water activities. Thus, there is a need for a more convenient way to travel to the water and transport equipment for recreation in the water. There is also a need for a way to use the same equipment on land and water, decreasing the amount of equipment that must be carried, stored, or transported.
The problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued, but they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.